Ce petit quelque chose
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Tout le monde a un petit quelque chose enfoui en soi, un quelque chose qui rend chaque personne unique... et si Hermione venait à trouver celui de Severus Rogue?


Titre : ce petit quelque chose

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : romance, un peu sérieux mais pas trop, restons dans le léger

****

Ce petit quelque chose…

Hermione Granger était assise à coté de Harry Potter, suivant à la lettre les instructions de son professeur de potions. Elle avait déjà écrit une longue tirade sur les propriétés magiques des larmes de phoenix, bien qu'elle les connaissait déjà par cœur. C'était surtout par prudence qu'elle recopiait mot pour mot les paroles de Severus Rogue. Frissonnant, elle resserra un peu plus sa robe contre elle. C'était la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noel, et elle avait décidé, cette année, de rester à Poudlard. Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le pauvre Harry seul dans la grande école, bien que Ron reste aussi. Et puis, il y avait cette raison…

Une toute petite raison, mais qui faisait son chemin tranquillement dans les méandres de son cœur… un tout petit quelque chose qui fit en sorte qu'elle envoya une lettre par hiboux à ses parents, leur demandant la permission de rester à son école pendant les vacances de Noel.

Lorsque Rogue signala la fin du cours, elle donna un léger coup de coude à Ron qui sommeillait à ses cotés. Elle avait ses deux meilleurs amis autour d'elle, mais elle soupçonnait Ron et Harry de s'être placés là pour pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie… et de ses bonnes réponses surtout. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. C'était ses amis, non?

Bref, elle était là à attendre dans le cachot sombre et humide après la fin de son cours. Elle serrait contre elle ses livres. Pourquoi devait-elle lui parler déjà? Ah oui, elle se rappellait. Maintenant, il suffisait d'être suffisamment convaincante.

Rogue sortit de son bureau (où il était allé à la sortie de ses élèves) en lisant un parchemin en marchant. Il déposa sur son bureau une pile de manuels sans voir la jeune fille.

"-Hu-hum!" elle toussa légèrement.

"-Qui?… ho, mademoiselle Granger…"fit-il de sa voix grave. "que faites-vous ici?"

Intimidée par le regard sévère qu'il lui jetait, elle baissa les yeux.

"-He bien professeur, heu… j'aurais besoin d'un in-ingrédient."

"-Dites-m'en plus…"

"-Je voulais de l'extrait d'acarias pour essayer la potion du manuel, la-la potion --"

"-La potion contre le sommeil. Auriez-vous besoin d'énergie miss Granger? " la coupa-t-elle. Son air suffisant énerva Hermione et elle lui répondit avec une voix assurée :

"-Je crains que oui Professeur."

"-Et puis-je vous demander quelles sont les raisons qui vous poussent à vouloir fabriquer cette potion?"

"-Ce n'est malheureusement pas de vos affaires!"

Il se rembrunit et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répondre cela. 

" -Je suis désolée Professeur Rogue!! Je-je voulais simplement avoir plus d'énergie pour réussir mes examens… "

Elle s'attendait à une remarque particulièrement méchante de la part de Rogue, mais il ne fit que soupirer longuement.

" -La dernière journée de cours, hein? Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais à relaxer miss Granger?? "

" -Heu… "

" -Ne répondez rien. " il se dirigea vers son armoire, fouilla un peu à l'intérieur et finit par en sortir un bocal contenant une mixture bleutée avec des filaments blancs : l'extrait qu'elle voulait. " voici ce que vous m'avez demandé. Faites-en bon usage, et que je ne vous surprenne pas en train d'en faire boire à vos petits camarades! "

Hermione aquiesca silencieusement et sortit, le précieux liquide dans ses mains. Elle avait un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Il semblait que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas pensé à l'autre utilisation de l'extrait d'acarias… naturellement, pour une Gryffondor c'aurait été imaginable! Mais elle était prête à tout pour montrer ce petit quelque chose…

Elle avait travaillé deux jours et demi pour faire sa potion. Une fois que le liquide fumait, elle l'emprisonna dans une fiole et la cacha dans son garde-robe, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Puis, elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour le dîner : elle mourait de faim.

" -Tiens, Mione! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! "

" -Salut Harry, Ron. " fit-elle en s'installant sur le banc.

" -Nous étions en train de discuter du bal quand tu es arrivée. "

Elle prit un muffin et commença à le manger.

" -vous allez inviter qui? "

" -Probablement Lavande, si elle recommence à me parler… et toi Ron? "

" -Peut-être cette jolie serdaigle, là-bas… " fit le roux en pointant du doigt une fille aux cheveux noirs.

" -Hermione? "

" -Hein?!… ho… ben je ne sais pas, j'irai peut-être seule… "

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert et commencèrent à parler de quidditch, sujet qu'elle n'affectionnait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette… feinte de Wronski? dont Harry parlait si souvent. Hermione préférait s'évader dans ses pensées alors qu'elle mangeait une pomme du bout des dents.

Son cavalier. Elle avait déjà une petite idée de la personne qu'elle souhaitait avoir comme cavalier, mais ses chances étaient si minimes… 

C'était enfin le soir du bal, et tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui étaient restés (assez nombreux) étaient excités par l'événement tout proche. Les filles se faisaient belles et les garçons tentaient de calmer leur nervosité. Ron et Harry avaient même empruntés un smoking noir chacun et Hermione devait avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons comme cela, le rouge aux joues.

Elle, elle ne se préparait pas, ni même semblait vouloir y aller. Ses amis se questionnaient : elle n'allait tout de même pas rester toute la soirée à la bibliothèque! Mais elle les accompagna quand même jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame.

" -Tu ne viens pas Hermione? " demanda Harry.

" -Pas tout de suite. J'ai à faire. Partez sans moi! " fit-elle, un clin d'œil accompagnant ses paroles.

Les deux sorciers haussèrent les épaules et se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs cavalières respectives. Hermione, elle, partit d'un pas décidé vers les toilettes des filles, celles hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Parlant d'elle, la jeune fille espérait que le fantôme ne serait pas là, juste pour cette nuit.

Elle s'installa au sol, déballant ses affaires (un bocal rempli d'un liquide rosé, un autre contenant l'extrait d'acarias, ainsi qu'un sac rempli) et sortit un minuscule gobelet de sa poche. Lentement, en maitrisant bien ses gestes, elle ajouta l'extrait à l'autre mixture. Le mélange fusionna rapidement, et elle remplit le verre.

Hésitante, elle prit le gobelet de potion d'une main hésitante. Le liquide produisait une fumée blanche et il bouillonnait, de petites bulles éclatant sur le dessus. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et but le contenu d'une seule traite afin d'éviter son goût amer au maximum. Elle grimaça. Sa gorge était comme brûlée par la potion et c'était très désagréable.

Elle attendit quelques minutes pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa, à part un haut-le-cœur dû au goût. Hermione désespérait. Elle n'avait sûrement pas réussi, c'était pour ça que ça ne marchait pas. Il ne lui restait qu'à rejoindre ses amis au bal, sans même une robe convenable. La jeune fille commença à rassembler toutes ses choses (livre, baguette ainsi que le gobelet) quand elle ressentit une sensation d'étouffement. Elle porta ses mains à son cou, paniquant. Le manque d'air se faisait de plus en plus présent. Allait-elle mourir comme cela, à cause d'une potion ratée ?

Soudainement, alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini, il y eut une sorte d'explosion et un nuage de fumée se créa autour d'elle, l'enveloppant aux regards des autres. Lorsqu'elle put enfin voir autour d'elle, Hermione sursauta en voyant que son corps s'était transformé. Elle était beaucoup plus grande, avec des courbes bien proportionnées, des jambes longues à en faire rêver tous les mâles et aussi une peau satinée sans la moindre trace de bouton.

Maugréant contre sa robe devenue trop petite, elle alla s'observer dans un miroir proche. Ses cheveux descendaient dans son dos, à présent raides et brillant sous la faible lumières des toilettes des filles. Heureusement que Mimi Geignarde avait décidé d'aller hanter la salle de bain des préfets cette nuit-là ! Ses yeux, toujours aussi bruns, étaient maintenant bordés d'une longue ligne de cils noirs et soyeux. Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait. La potion avait fini par marcher !

Quand elle se tourna, elle sentit avec énervement sa robe frotter contre sa peau, sa jupe étant devenue trop courte pour être décente (à son avis). Elle se dirigea vers son sac où elle en sortit une belle robe échancrée d'un rouge bordeau, parfaite pour elle. Comme elle n'avait pas l'argent pour en acheter une, elle en créa une à son goût avec une vieille robe de sa mère. Elle entra dans une cabine et enleva avec difficulté les vêtements qui collaient à son corps, étant trop petits. Puis, elle enfila la robe, l'ajusta à coup de baguette magique et sortit s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt sexy dans ce vêtement ! Pour couronner le tout, elle leva ses cheveux et en fit un chignon lâche qu'elle attacha avec une pince chinoise. Elle mit aussi un pendentif dont la larme argentée trouva naturellement sa place au creux de sa poitrine. Passant un peu de son rouge sur ses lèvres, Hermione se sourit à elle-même, cacha ses affaires dans un cachette des toilettes et sortit, se dirigeant à pas assurés vers la grande salle.

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les bals, les danses ou même les simples réunions. Même quand il était étudiant, l'idée de se mettre en smoking lui paraissait totalement ridicule. Alors ce soir-là, il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans ses grandes robes noires. Assis à la table des professeurs, il observait les élèves s'amuser, danser. À ce qu'il voyait, de nouveaux couples se formaient. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'apprécier les joies de l'amour, la seule fille dont il était tombé amoureux ayant marié cet abruti de Potter…. Et maintenant qu'il avait cette réputation d'homme sadique, cruel et tout ce dont il se faisait traiter par les élèves, il était dur de se trouver une petite amie…

Pourtant, son regard fut attiré par une jolie brunette qui venait d'entrer. Bizarre, il ne la connaissait pas. Tournant sa tête vers Dumbledore, il vit ce dernier sourire avec gentillesse à l'intruse, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était en quelque sorte attendue à cette fête. Rogue replaça son regard sur son assiette, qu'il picotilla.

" -Excusez-moi, Severus Rogue je présume? "

Il leva la tête et vit la jeune femme se pencher vers lui, les mains placés sur la table, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres rouges. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de lui lancer un regard glacial, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'effet soit réussi.

" -C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous?! "

" -Mya Scotland. Enchantée également de vous rencontrer professeur! Que diriez-vous d'une danse? " demanda-t-elle au même moment où une valse commençait.

Il tenta de refuser, mais la femme fit le tour de la table (il était assis au bout), le prit par la main et le força à venir. Horriblement gêné, il finit par marcher jusqu'à la piste de danse où les jeunes le fixaient d'un air surpris.

Elle prit sa main droite et la mit sur sa hanche. Dans sa main restante, il prit celle de Mya et commença à bouger, pas après pas. La musique augmentait légèrement de rythme et il tournoya un peu, ses voiles noirs voletant autour de lui. La jeune femme semblait ravie.

" -Dites-moi maintenant ce que vous voulez miss Scotland. " elle frissonna.

" -Juste avoir un peu de plaisir mon cher Rogue. Et par la même, vous amuser. Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas valsé professeur? "

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses souvenirs. À présent, beaucoup de regards étaient fixés sur le couple qui dansait merveilleusement bien. Severus se sentait… bien. Sa dernière valse remontait peut-être à très loin, mais il n'avait pas perdu de son habilité!

La musique avait cessé à présent et les chansons redevinrent plus rythmées, pour les jeunes. Étrangement, Severus n'avait pas quitté sa compagne de danse brusquement comme il s'était dit faire. Non, elle l'entraina hors de la piste de danse en riant.

" -Toute une danse, professeur Rogue! " s'exclama-t-elle, balayant les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux chocolat.

" -Vous étiez pas mal non plus! "

" -Ces danses plutôt… jeunes ne sont pas pour nous n'est-ce pas… venez! "

Une fois encore, il fut obligé de suivre l'inconnue dans les couloirs de Poudlard, au pas de course. Il ne pouvait s'orienter tellement sa tête bourdonnait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent qu'il reconnut le lac. Voyant que Mya frissonnait à l'air froid, il prit sa cape et l'enveloppa avec. Elle fit un sourire de gratitude et s'assit sur une roche dénudée de neige. Il s'installa à ses cotés, poussé par une force irrésistible.

Les étoiles étaient cachées par des nuages cette nuit-là, mais la pleine lune éclairait les deux adultes, se reflétant sur les eaux calmes du lac. Un silence se suivit pendant lequel Severus réfléchissait (et donnait aussi quelques coups d'œil au visage calme de la jeune femme).

" -… vous savez Severus, je vous connais depuis longtemps. "

" -Impossible. Je m'en serais souvenu! Et j'ai la certitude de ne vous avoir jamais vu. "

" -Croyez-vous? " elle ria un peu et prit le menton de l'homme entre son pouce et son index, de sorte à pouvoir tourner sa tête vers elle. " vous ne savez rien. Vous vous souvenez, vous observez, mais vous ne décelez rien. "

Il fut troublé par ces paroles, et commença à y réfléchir quand Mya pencha la tête de coté, les yeux brillants. Oh-oh, furent ses pensées lorsqu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris, il devait l'avouer. Surpris mais bien, et ce fut avec une certaine passion qu'il répondit au baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Cela goûtait bon, un peu sucré. Sous l'impulsion du moment (N/A ben tiens…), il glissa ses mains en dessous de la cape, passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Elle gémit de contentement avant de commencer à étouffer. _Oh non_ –pensa-t-elle. Elle se dégagea, respirant avec peine et fit un pas en avant avant de basculer.

" -Qu'avez-vous? Laissez-moi vous aider " fit Severus, inquiet.

" -NON!! Non!! Allez-vous en! "

" -Mais vous avez l'air à souffrir… "

Comme pour prouver la véracité des paroles de Rogue, les genoux de Mya la trahirent et elle tomba dans la neige. Severus s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et la serra contre lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne semblait plus respirer du tout et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa seule respiration comme bruit, il semblait en état de choc jusqu'à ce que le corps de la jeune femme se réchauffe, sa poitrine s'élevant à un rythme saccadé.

Puis, le corps de Mya commença à rapetisser. Ses cheveux devinrent brousailleux, et ses traits beaucoup plus jeunes, moins " femme ". Elle semblait nager dans sa robe devenue beaucoup trop grande. D'abord soulagé, il fut extrêmement choqué en reconnaissant la personne.

" -MISS GRANGER???!! " cria-t-il.

" -Hu… oh! " elle sembla enfin remarquer où elle était et se recula, toujours au sol.

" -Je veux des explications. Non, je n'en veux pas, je les EXIGENT!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a passé par la tête?! "

" -Professeur Rogue… il n'y avait rien dans ma tête, justement. Juste vous. Vous et une terrible envie de vous embrasser. " il rougit mais était encore très en colère.

" -C'est… impossible à croire! Ou même, à imaginer! "

Elle se tut, le regard bas, le visage empli de tristesse. Elle aurait dû prévoir cette réaction, mais elle était si obnubilée par cette idée… ce moyen de passer une soirée avec elle, de lui donner une once de plaisir et de joie…

Severus se releva. Il avait perdu assez de temps avec cette élève amoureuse. Amoureuse? C'était bien le cas, et c'était lui, Severus Rogue, qu'elle aimait. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il avait tant apprécié la Mya… mais l'Hermione n'était qu'une de ses étudiantes. 

Il se préparait à partir quand, dans un élan désespéré, elle cria :

" -Je l'ai fait parce que je vous aime de tout mon cœur, Professeur!! " voyant qu'il s'était immobilisé, toujours de dos, elle continua : " j'ai pris l'extrait d'acarias pour la potion de vieillissement… pour que vous me voyez comme si j'avais 23 ans… pas comme une adolescente éprise d'un professeur…mais pour moi-même… " elle balbuitiait.

Alors, c'était pour ça qu'Albus lui avait souri… il l'avait reconnu, pensa-t-il. Il devait avouer qu'elle était attrayante adulte…

Hermione était prête à pleurer tout de suite, mais elle se retenait afin de ne pas montrer sa tristesse à Rogue. Aussi, elle fut très surprise quand le professeur de potions se retourna, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. 

" -Je suis désolé miss Granger… il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre vous plus vieux… et je sais que vous avez agi comme vous êtes présentement. Ai-je raison? " 

" -E-exact… vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione vous savez… "

Il sourit, et embrassa son nez gentiment, puis il descendit et posa ses lèvres sur celles douces et chaudes d'Hermione. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour du cou de Rogue et entrouvit la bouche, permettant à une langue coquine de venir rencontrer la sienne.

Après un baiser incroyable (pour les deux!), ils se séparèrent, sans toutefois se décoller. Rogue étreignit la jeune fille contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" -Appelle-moi Severus… "

Fin!

Mot de l'auteur :

Voici une petite romance entre Seviechou et Mione que j'ai commencé avant Noel car j'avais du temps à tuer (kill kill kill!) et que je viens de terminer… comme vous vous en doutez, c'est chapitre unique!


End file.
